sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Contractors
Contractors RESTRICTED --''' '''All Contractors require Staff approval. The Contractors are the six Champions of the Fair Folk. They are divided into two alignments, with three Contractors allied to the Seelie Court and three to the Unseelie. History 1500 years ago, an evil and unbelievably powerful force simply going by the title "Darkness", attempted to conquer and destroy this realm. His mission was simple: take no survivors. And so Darkness lead an all-out assault on the realm, ravaging and destroying everything in sight and killing all who stood before him. After almost 200 years, six great warriors banded together to fight back. Their powers were great, and for a while they managed to stand toe-to-toe with the evil. However, they were mortal and so their powers had limits, while Darkness was immortal. As such, little by little their strength waned until it seemed that all would be lost and he would be victorious. In the final hours of the war, the warriors could not be found and Darkness advanced toward a certain win. As Darkness readied to make his final attack and raze the realm, the warriors reappeared cloaked in radiant auras and wielding tremendous new abilities. They quickly began to push back Darkness, gaining on him little by little. The war was ended by the warriors performing a powerful combined spell and banishing Darkness from the realm. When all seemed well, it was then revealed that the warriors valiant fighting spirits and courage had been noticed by Faerie. As a gift for fighting so courageously against the evil, even against such odds, and in exchange for permanent unbreakable allegiance to Faerie, the Court bestowed the gift of a Contract to each of the warriors. The Contract bound each of the warriors to a specific Fair creature and granted them full use of those creatures' powers. Four were tied to elementals (a sylph, an undine, a salamander, and a gnome), one elemental each, while the final two were given aspects of light and darkness (death/life). From that moment on the warriors were known as Contractors. Ageless beings who could wield tremendous power and bore Stigmas to display the physical sign of the Contract. The Stigma being glowing eyes while in the Contract State, the color relative to the element. For many years after the war peace reigned across the land, guarded by the Contractors' mighty power: they watched over the lands and quickly dispatched any foes that might wish to disrupt the peace. However, as many things do, the peace came to an end with the arrival of new and interesting creatures to the realm...Dragons. At first, Faerie and therefore the Contractors simply decided to keep an eye on the dragons, vowing only to take action in the event the creatures actually posed a threat. But not all of the Contractors possessed noble motivations anymore, and the arrival of the dragons and their thirst for power compelled the greedier Contractors to aid the dragons in their quest. Ultimately the group of six Contractors split into two opposing forces: the Kalosum, the trio of Light Contractors, and the Mavromino, the trio of Dark Contractors. The Kalosum naturally aligned with the Seelie court when Faerie split, while the Mavromino departed with the Unseelie. Requirements to become a Contractor Kalosum Contractors: # Contractor of the Wind: (Filled) # Contractor of the Water: (Open) # Contractor of Death: (Open) Mavromino Contractors: # Contractor of the Earth: (Open) # Contractor of the Fire: (Open) # Contractor of Life: (Open) Though there may be few positions, it's actually relatively easy to gain one of them. All that we require is for whomever may wish to obtain one of these positions, to simply write out a sparring match with one of the staff. Here is how these "Try-outs" will proceed: Person wishes to obtain a Contractor position, they message the staff announcing their wish. One of the staff members will then volunteer to be your opponent in the Try-out's thread. The two participants will then decide who starts the thread, and the one who starts it, will label the thread "Try-out for: Contractor of..." and will place the desired Contractor's title in the blank space. Once that is decided, and a Try-out thread is started, the participants will then write out a sparring match that must last at least ten posts, or until the fight is finished. Each post must be at least two paragraphs long, with decent description and detail. The setting and backstory to the fight aren't all that important, and can be decided upon by the participants ahead of time. For the spar, the applicant will simply be writing from the viewpoint, (third person of course), of the Contractor for which they are applying. During the spar, the applicant can make up to three mistakes, the mistakes being: accidentally god-moding, using OOC information IC, or pretty much anything that could unnaturally alter the outcome of the match. There is really only one requirement to become a Contractor. We are desiring individuals that know how to write realistically with very powerful characters. So the only real requirement, is that you have common sense. If the applicant makes a mistake, the staff member who is their opponent, will issue them a warning. If three warnings are issued, the spar will be stopped, and the person will be informed that they are ineligible for the position. If however, it appears that the person is intentionally ignoring the rules set forth by the staff, there will be no warnings issued. The spar will be stopped immediately, and the person will be informed that they are ineligible to ever obtain one of the Contractor positions. If an argument then ensues, the offender will be either suspended, or banned depending on staff's decision. If you were given three warnings, and told that you are ineligible, you are however, able to reapply. We simply ask that you wait at least three weeks before trying to obtain a Contractor position again. If, in the event of an applicant making a second attempt at a Contractor position, and being denied once more, they will be required to wait at least two months to reapply. After a third denial, there will be no further attempts allowed. Example of a Contractor's application Below is an example of an acceptable Contractor application. This is both to give an idea of a Contractor's abilities, as well as what an acceptable application will look like in the event of a successful Try-out. Category:People